


'You look terrible. I mean, you look beautiful as ever, but also super sick.’ - A MCSM rarepair one shot.

by Overlord_Spirit18



Category: MCSM
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_Spirit18/pseuds/Overlord_Spirit18
Summary: A simple one shot I wrote of my favorite rare-pair! Sorry I haven't been posted a lot; my motivation hasn't been the greatest.Apart from that, enjoy this small fic!
Kudos: 3





	'You look terrible. I mean, you look beautiful as ever, but also super sick.’ - A MCSM rarepair one shot.

**Author's Note:**

> A simple one shot I wrote of my favorite rare-pair! Sorry I haven't been posted a lot; my motivation hasn't been the greatest.  
> Apart from that, enjoy this small fic!

Radar had been feeling terrible at work. His stomach rejected any sort of work he wanted to do, but he pushed past it and trekked on. He finished his paperwork (save for a few files and documents) before the sun set, and he walked to his house.   
Radar unlocked the door and took a knee for a split second, his body finally catching up to the fatigue he's been feeling.  
“Radar..? Is everything ok..?” A male stated, and Radar flinched, standing up.  
His eyes led to Aiden. The taller male had moved in with the other not too long ago after they started dating. Radar stood up as much as he could to try and cover his weakened state.  
“I-I’m fine, just have a little vertigo..!” Radar lied, forcing a weak smile on his face.  
“Babe, you’re terrible at lying.” Aiden sighed quietly, his large frame blocking the doorway. “You look terrible. I mean, you look beautiful as ever, but also super sick.”  
Radar was never the one to handle compliments. His face turned into a cherry red, and he huffed quietly to himself. Radar tried to walk past the taller male, but the other had a trick up his sleeve. Aiden suddenly swooped Radar into a bridal style sort of carrying, and walked inside, kicking the door shut with his foot.   
“Aiden, I can walk fine..!” Radar whined, squirming around in the others arms.  
“...”  
“..Aiden!!”  
He was thrown on the couch and a blanket thrown onto him. He finally broke loose of the blankets comfort and didn’t see Aiden anywhere. Must have gone into his room..  
Radar slowly stood up and crept to his office, closing the door softly. He sat down with a sigh and opened his laptop. He needed to file this final report in, and scan another docume-  
The laptop closed with a sudden slam, and Radar flinched back, looking up. Aiden looked pissed. He leaned forward slightly, getting in the others face.  
“Radar Halakan. Go REST.” Aiden stated sharply, an intense glare on his face.  
Radar cringed at his last name being used. He’d hadn’t seen Aiden this angry for a while, but he tried his best to look composed. He sat up straight, giving back his best glare. “I-I really can’t..I have to write this up for Jesse and-”  
“I just called him. You have the day off tomorrow for your health.” Aiden stated simply, waving a clear cased phone in his other hand with a smirk.  
“YOU DID WHAT?!” Radar stood up and slammed his hands on the table. “AIDEN..!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU JUST DID..?!”  
“Yeah, I saved your ass from fainting due to overworking and sickness. Now..”  
Aiden shoved his phone into his back pocket and walked around the desk to Radar. He picked him up like a sack of potatoes and threw Radar over his shoulder. The brunette then threw the other back onto the couch, glaring at him. “Get up one more time and I’ll tie you up.”  
Radar rolled his eyes and rolled over on the couch, seemingly trying to sleep. Aiden left the room again and Radar instantly got up. He didn’t even get to the office door before his hoodie hood was grabbed by the angry brunette and dragged back to the couch.  
He was thrown on the couch, but when Radar sat up to stand again Aiden plopped himself atop of Radar, wrapping his legs around the others thighs to make sure he didn’t escape. “Why do you only listen to work related stuff..?” He mumbled, “Let’s just watch a movie..”  
Radar huffed, and surrendered. Aiden turned on a comedy, and the two fell asleep, Aiden completely forgetting he had chicken noodle soup cooking away on the stove and burning it badly. Oh well, he was never a chef of the two.


End file.
